Faith In Me
by flyinghearts
Summary: “If we’re going to be together, Troy… You have to stop. Promise me you’ll stop.” I whispered desperately. His electric blue eyes stared into mine, making me melt inside. They always have. [Oneshot] TROYELLA!


**My first oneshot. please tell me wat you think! **

The darkened house smelt of alcohol and some strange substance I couldn't quite put my finger on. I softly set my backpack down on the dusty coffee table and slipped my aching feet out of my flats.

"Troy?" I called softly. My voice seemed to echo through the house. I felt almost afraid to any further into the house, not wanting to know what I would find there. He was here. I could feel it. I took cautious step into the hall, my feet already a dark brown from the dirt coating the floor.

It had been years since I had been in this house. When I had come back, they all told me of the terrible happenings in the Bolton household. Troy's mother had become an alcoholic after Troy's dad had left her for another woman. She beat her only son daily, blaming him for the fact his father was no longer there. Recently, after another night of drinking, she had attempted to drive and gotten into a head-on car crash. She died on impact.

I had begged my mom to let me come back. It has been a whole year since I left, and as far as I knew, the school had fallen to pieces. There was a new kid at East High who had apparently shaken everything up. He had taken Troy's place as captain of the basketball team and resident Golden Boy of East High. Chad, Zeke, and Jason, Troy's best friends in the world, had become the new kid's cronies, and they beat up Troy on a daily basis.

"Troy? It's me, Gabriella." I said softly, doubting anyone could hear me as I advanced down the hall. I could hear soft sobs coming from within his parent's old room. I pushed the door open, to find what must have been the worst sight of my life. There was a 17-year old Troy, tears streaming down his dirt-laden face as he held a needle to his skin. I could feel my own tears slipping at how the love of my life was doing this to himself. "Troy?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing. He was too lost in his own problems to notice me.

I padded silently across the room, dust rising from the carpet with each step. The needle was nearing his skin, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I yanked it our of his grasp and threw it across the room.

"What the fuck, Troy? Why the hell are you doing this to yourself?" I screamed at him. He stared at me, blinking back tears.

"G-Gabi?" He whispered. Suddenly I was in his arms, and I could feel him trying to roughly kiss me. And I wasn't having it. I pushed him away, and slapped him. Hard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched. It seemed like years that we stood there, him staring at me unbelievingly, me glaring at him, tears slipping down my cheeks. Finally, I rose a hand and softly stroked his cheek. He leaned into my caress and closed his eyes, as if savoring the moment. "What happened to you, baby? Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked softly, watching him with concern. I dropped my hand back to my side, and he sat down on the bed shaking his head.

"You left, a-and everything went downhill from there. Ethan came and took everything from me. He took my place, my sport, even my friends. And then, m-my mom… She beat me. Her only son." He whispered the last part, sounding like a scared child. I walked over to the window and slowly raised the dirty blinds. Troy blinked at the sudden light and covered his eyes. The situation became even sadder now that I could see him clearly.

Troy's face was gaunt, and his red rimmed, bloodshot eyes had bags under them. His ribs were visible under his shirt, and his hair was dirty and greasy. The worst part was his eyes. They were a shade darker than when I had last seen them, and I could see the pain, the betrayal behind them. He had been hurt beyond recognition, and I hadn't been there to help him. My guilt rose as he lay back, his jutting ribs becoming more apparent. I strode across the room, and picked up the needle. I recognized the stench coming from it as the mystery stench that stunk up the house. I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling again. _I can't believe Troy does heroin, he was always been against that stuff. _

"I was… But when you left, everything changed. Nothing was the same, and I just couldn't deal." I turned to see Troy smiling sadly at me.

"Did I--"

He laughed grimly and nodded. "Yeah, you said it aloud." I smiled sheepishly. "Look, Gabriella… I'm sorry for the way I acted when you got here. I just-- Life isn't the way it used to be. So when I saw the love of my life again… I just couldn't handle it. " He laughed grimly again. "It seems like I can't handle anything anymore… But the truth is, I love you, and I will do anything so I can hold you again." A silent tear escaped his eyes and he tried to wipe it away, but not before I saw it.

All the pain of being away from him for the past year was building up inside of me, until I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed into his arms, and he kissed me gently, as if afraid I would disappear again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him with all the pent up passion and frustration. I could feel him smiling against the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his dark hair.

"I… love… you… so… much…" I managed between kisses. Finally, the need for air was apparent. I rested my forehead against his, breathing in his not-so-nice scent. But I didn't care. "If we're going to be together, troy… You have to stop. Promise me you'll stop." I whispered desperately. His electric blue eyes starred into mine, making me melt inside. They always have.

"I will do anything for you Gabs. Have faith in me… that's all we need. Faith." He whispered.

I smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss him again.

**review please!! **


End file.
